


‹‹Can I call you home ?›› the lover asked

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bi Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc Anciel, Cute Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Marc Anciel, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Meant to be together, Slow Dancing, They need to be protected, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Two dorks slow-dancing in the bedroom at 8pm and in love.Time seemed to be frozen just for the two teenagers. It was as if the world was waiting for this exact moment to happen.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	‹‹Can I call you home ?›› the lover asked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is (a little bit) linked to my precious work !  
> I tried my best for this one ! If there are mistakes, feel free to correct them ! 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it 👉👈

Nathaniel sat down on his bed and put his notebook on his lap. Marc was next to him with his journal in hands. The two teenagers were beginning a new chapter for their comic book. This time, the story will be focused on Chat Noir and his feelings for Ladybug. The hero had to express his love and affection towards the girl in a very romantic way. Now, the two friends were stuck. How will they do it ? They thought maybe it would be great to confess during a picnic on one of the rooftops near the Eiffel Tower. After all, it was their favorite spot to spend time together. 

“Yeah but a picnic doesn't always make things romantic” Marc added. 

“But the scenery is beautiful ! It'll bring out the romantic atmosphere”

“Hm... That could... Work ? But there must be something that will change the friendly meet to something more intimate and lovely...! I think a picnic at night will be good. Then next, they'll do a slow-dance ! ”

“Exactly ! You're reading my thoughts !” Nathaniel exclaimed with joy. 

Marc smiled shyly and brought his hair behind his ear. He let his gaze fall back on his journal and took his pen. He wrote quickly some words before bringing back his eyes to the redhead. The boy was drawing the two superheros on the rooftop. They were very close and smiling sweetly at each other. The shy writer smiled as well. If only something this incredible could happen to him.

“Oh Marc, do you think it's good enough like that ?” 

The boy moved closer and took time to admire his friend's work. The shadows highlighted the smile on the two heros' face and the Eiffel Tower at the background created something really special between them.

“It's good ! I can't wait for the final” 

Nathaniel offered him a smile. He always enjoyed sharing his works with Marc. The boy would always share his thoughts honestly with him. No lies only truth. The writer took back his journal and began to write the scene while chewing his lips. Nathaniel watched him then brought quickly his eyes away. Nope ! He shouldn't be distracted by his friend. Without waisting another second, he began to work as well. 

Time flew rather rapidly. He had settled down the main lines and characters. It was only a rough sketch but once the ink put, it will be finished. He moved the third page away and took a new one. His hands danced on the white sheet and let his imagination take control of his decisions. Earphones on, he moved his head in rhythm with his song. Listening to music while drawing was such a pleasure for him. It was like he could feel his characters' emotions. Of course, he chose a song that matched with the atmosphere of this chapter. The beat was slow and matching perfectly with the singer's voice then, he let himself drown into the song. His thoughts travelled to his friend next to him. He imagined the scene between the two boys. How would Marc react if he took him out on a late night date ? Being a huge romantic, Nathaniel would love to take him out and go to somewhere lovely just the two of them. Sometimes, he daydreamed about leading Marc to la Dune du Pilat and watching the sunset together hand in hand or walking in Colmar and its lovely alleys decorated with bright flowers. A little smile bloomed on his face as he kept drawing. He dragged his eyes to Marc. The shy boy was chewing now his pen with a slight frown. 

“Hey you're alright ?”

Marc jolted and faced his friend with big eyes. He let down his pen and ruffled his hair nervously. 

“Y-yeah... It's just... I'm stuck on this scene” he said and gave Nathaniel his journal. 

The artist took a look at it. Several words and sentences were crossed out. He noticed that his friend didn't know how to bring this romantic atmosphere into words. He tried in the lines below but he kept erasing them. The scene didn't feel real. There was a little something missing in the paragraph. Usually, Marc didn't have a problem to write romantic scenes but tonight, it was different. Maybe his friend was ill ? Oh no... He shouldn't have called him here this late to work on the new chapter. 

“You're not sick, aren't you ? 

“What ? No...? Why are you asking ?”

“Nothing... Just checking. Anyway ! I think the dance between the two heros doesn't feel... Right ? Like hum... Have you ever danced with someone ?” Nathaniel asked with interest. 

“Hm never ?”

“I see... Me neither... W-we could have used it as a base for your paragraph and... Yeah.”

“It could have worked... But maybe now, I should try to listen to some love songs ?” the boy asked. 

“Maybe... Or-”

“Yes ?”

“N-nothing ! Let's go back to our work !” 

“Ok.” Marc said. 

“...”

The teenagers were silent. Marc took back his journal and tapped his pen against his tight while Nathaniel went back to his drawings. He bit the flesh inside his cheek and moved quickly his hands against the white sheet. He almost asked the writer to slow-dance with him... If he did ask him, he swore he'll bury himself. But at the other hand, he wanted desperatly to dance with the black-haired boy. Who wouldn't want to dance with someone like Marc ? He was sweet, sincere with people, kind, beautiful, cute, adorable, sweet... Ah ! Already said that. Yes, Nathaniel was deep deep in love with Marc. Every second spent with his friend was like a dream. The redhead didn't feel intimidated or judged when they were together. For once, he truly felt himself. No worries, no fears, it was just pure joy. Then a melody stopped his thoughts. He turned his head towards the window next to his bed. 

“Look ! There's a concert at the bar !” Marc exclaimed at his right side. The big smile on his pretty face made the butterflies in his stomach dance. “Oh I know the song ! It's-”

“King and Lionheart !” they said together. 

When their eyes met, the boys smiled. They fought back a blush and moved a little closer.

“Oh I didn't know you listen to Of Monsters and Men” Marc said with a grin. 

“Of course I listen to them ! Who do you think I am ?”

Marc giggled and sighed dreamily. He moved his gaze to the concert near his friend house. The music flowed gently to his ears like a river. With his hands under his chin, he leaned further against the edge of the window. People were dancing slowly to the song. They looked happy and in love.

“I wish I could dance with someone...” Marc let the words slip out. 

Realisation struck him. Immediatly he changed his position and put his hand to his mouth. 

“I-I... Oh gosh...” he said with a blush. “Don't make fun of me please...?”

His friend didn't say anything and it didn't help Marc's anxiety to go down. He griped the edge harder with his hand. The knuckles were now turning white. What if Nathaniel found him ridiculous ? With all the courage left, he turned his head and looked at his friend. Nathaniel was staring at him as if he brought him his dream present. His mouth was slighly open and it looked like he was trying to speak. A picture of a gold fish came into Marc's mind. The boy tried his best to not laugh. 

“Nathani-”

“I could be that someone.” he said without hesitation. 

Marc felt his heart beat furiously inside his chest. His blood went to his face making the boy dizzy. His heartbeat was ringing in his ears and his breath was caught somewhere inside his lungs. 

“R-really...?” 

Nathaniel realized what he had just said and turned red like his hair. He moved his gaze away and tried to find an excuse to help himself out. Maybe it was time to dig a hole and jump. 

“I-I mean..! No !”

“No...?” Marc said while droping his smile. 

He put his hand on his chest to ease his slowly breaking heart. Little by little, the butterflies in his stomach turned into rocks. 

“Yes ! No... Yes ! Argh...” Nathaniel answered quickly. “I just- I'm sorry I didn't want to make you uncomfortable... I know you don't want to dance with someone like me ! I totally understand. I'm not handsome or charming or anything. I'm just plain and-”

“No ! I want to dance !” Marc said and grabbed the redhead hand. 

“You...? You do ?! Y-you want to...?”

“Yes ! Yes ! I want to dance with you.” the writer smiled fondly. 

Marc put his arms around his slightly smaller friend's neck and brought their body closer. An unfamiliar warm rushed to their heart when their eyes met again. It was a new sensation for the two. It was like feeling everything at once: their beating heart together, the wind outside the house, the sound of their limbs and strangely the color of the other's eyes.  
Lost in their own universe, they moved slowly in rhythm. Time seemed to be frozen just for the teenagers. It was as if the world was waiting for this exact moment to happen. Everything was strange, new but yet so familiar to them. 

Marc didn't know why but it felt like he just found the purpose of his life. The writer knew something was missing in his life but he didn't think it was his friend's affection. Now, his world was clearer. With the other's arms around him, he thought maybe he belonged here. 

Nathaniel moved his hand and gently cupped one cheek. His thumb rubbed affectionately the skin beneath then brought his face closer to the writer. 

“Tell me it's not a dream...” Nathaniel whispered with shiny eyes. 

“It's not... I like you, Nathaniel.” Marc smiled fondly. 

“I like you too... I like you so much. You have no idea...” 

“Me too...”

“Marc ?”

“Yeah ?”

“Swear you'll never leave”

It took him by suprise but he smiled anyway. He knew his friend was very sensitive when it comes to romance.

“I won't leave you.” Marc promised. 

“Not just me. Don't leave us behind...” 

“What ?”

Marc moved slightly from the other boy. He didn't know what he meant by “us”. Who was he talking about ? 

“Just don't...”

“What are you talking about, Nath ?” Marc asked. 

“I-I had a dream 2 months ago... And... You died.”

The room was silent. Then, Nathaniel heard Marc bursted out laughing. 

“Oh fuck ! Nath ! You scared me ! It was just a dream !” Marc laughed. 

“D-don't make fun of me ! I'm serious ! It's been on my mind since that night !” Nathaniel exclaimed, his face red. 

“It's nothing. It was just a dream ! Like I'll ever leave you behind” 

“Y-yeah but... It felt too real, you know ?”

“Real ? What happened ?”

“I dreamed that you died during the akuma attack when Ladybug and Chat Noir were in New York...Someone in the dream told me you were crushed by a pillar or something like that...”

“O-oh.”

“Yeah... And I couldn't do anything to save you... At that moment, I felt my entire world crashing down... You have no idea how scared I was when I woke up”

“Nathaniel... Look at me” 

He did what the black-haired boy told him. Marc's eyes were his weakness. They were so shiny and filled with life. The brightness inside could be compared to a galaxy: 200 billion of stars shining just in his eyes. He didn't need a rocket to see the endless universe, it was actually in front of him.

“I'm here and I'll stay, ok ? If something bad happens to me, I'll fight to stay right beside you.”

“You promise ?”

“I promise.”

Nathaniel smiled warmly. He put his forehead against the other's and began to move when a new song came out. Step by step, they found their rhythm again and let the sound of the music flow over them. Like children, they danced all night while laughing and sometimes jumping everywhere. This moment, it was their. They were young and in love. Nothing could stop them anymore. 

Nathaniel grabbed Marc's waist and with determination, he put his face very close to his friend. 

“Can I kiss you ?”

“Yes”

They didn't know how to describe this moment perfectly but it was good, really good. Even fireworks didn't match the brightness coming from their love.  
The boys thought maybe their lips were shaped to be the linked. They moved perfectly in synchonisation just like a slow-dance. It was sweet and magical. Everything around them vanished leaving the boys only with each other's warmth. It was so magical that Marc almost felt he was actually in heaven.  
Even though words wouldn't be enough, these two knew it was happiness.  
And they kissed. They kissed like it was the end of the world. Actually, none of them minded as long as they were together. 

After all, home was in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> La Dune du Pilat and Colmar are two beautiful places in France !


End file.
